Many users and businesses rely upon directory services to determine contact information such as phone numbers. For example, a user may call a directory services number, e.g., “411”, to determine a phone number of a particular person or business. For example, the user may provide a name of a person or entity, city, and state for that person or entity to obtain the desired phone number.
Unfortunately, using such search inputs based on name, city, and state requires a large field of search in order to determine the desired phone number. In addition, when using such a large field of search, numerous matches for the query may result. This can be problematic if multiple phone numbers are provided having the same name, which makes it difficult to determine the phone number to use.
Moreover, some phone numbers are kept private and are not available for searching. Thus, in these instances, a user may not be able to search private phone numbers using a directory service.